


Fragile Soul

by LadyPterosaur



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Dodgy science, I'll add an explination of that eventually, Nightmares, Other, Reincarnation AU, child gaster, just spoiling that, more tags will be added as things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/pseuds/LadyPterosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young skeleton child wakes up cold and alone in the middle of a snow filled forest.  He has no idea who he is and how he got there, just that he needs to find help.</p><p>Plagued with nightmares of lives he doesn't remember having can his fragile soul stay together long enough to find out the truth of his existence or will digging to deep shatter it for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an idea I've been playing with writing for a while. I will be honest in that I am unsure where exactly I am going to go with this fic and I might be looking for a Beta reader to help me out and nail down a definite timeline of events that I want to build. I'm sort of playing this by ear for now.  
> I will add a link later to a sort of summery to this weird au idea of mine and how things sort of work in it.
> 
> Italic strike-through text is wingdings  
> Text {like this} will be signing
> 
> I'll try to make future chapters longer

Dark

Darker

Yet Darker Still

There is nothing here. No light. No sound. No time. Nothing but a never ending expanse of pure black that stretches across endlessly. Emptiness. Loneliness...

Shifting. Moving. Something is moving. Coming together and forming shape. A coherent thought in the darkness. A sound and then sensation.

~~_"Wake Up"_~~

He can feel the cold. The numbing of his limbs. He has limbs? While before there was nothing, but now there was something. Blurry is his vision as he forces his tired eyes open, an endless expanse of...white. It is not blackness here but cold and white and grey. 

Focus. He focuses his eyes and finds himself sitting up. When did he lay down? Around him is filled with white, snow. He is in a large expanse of snow and trees. A forest. Where is this place? How did he get here? There are so many questions and no answers to be found. 

Shivering a bit he looks up at the dark forms of the trees that seem to stretch for miles into the sky. Grey and lifeless. The dimming light of 'night' shrouding them in eerie shadows. A light snow began to fall. How was there weather underground? How did he know he was underground? More questions. 

He forces himself to his feet and immediately tumbles back down into the snow, as though legs were a foreign concept. The very act of standing up something new as he tries a few times before managing to right himself on shaky knees. Walking a whole new trial upon itself. 

It took more tries then he cared to admit, but soon he found himself walking along the snow covered trees. Stopping only as he came upon an obvious path cut through its vast expanse. To the right he couldn't make out to much, maybe a door? And to the left a bridge with some sort of...decoration? Overpass? Gate? He didn't really know what the architect was going for. 

The mystery door would be his first stop. Walking up to it he could tell that it was old, very very old and that it hadn't really been opened in quite some time. Tentatively he reached out to touch its smooth purple stone, only for his eyes to instead gaze at his hand. 

Small and pure white bones, a skeleton monster hand. Experimentally he wiggled his fingers and watched as the phalanges moved. Slowly he turned his hand over, almost examining the bones of his palm. Bringing his other hand up he found himself tracing circles with his fingers. Feeling as though something was suppose to be there, like a feature he remembered having was missing but he couldn't quite think of what it was. He shook the thought from his mind. 

Absentmindedly Looking down he finally started to take in who he was on the outside. He wore an over-sized black and white turtle neck sweater, damp from the snow. Covering his legs were some loose black pants and his feet bore simple black shoes that were ill suited to the weather. Experimentally he brought his hands to his face and felt along its surface. His left eye bore a small crack the moved downwards towards his mouth and on this right a much worse find. His small fingers tracing along the large crack that extended from his right eye socket up to the top of his head where a sizable chip of bone was missing. 

When had these happened? Where they the reason he seemed unable to remember? Maybe that was true, but in all fairness he could think and remember lots of things. Just nothing about himself other then he was a young skeleton monster. That was a rather disconcerting thought. How could somebody only have gaps in their memory when it came to facts that pertained to them and only them. 

Shaking his head violently, he pushed such thoughts out of his head as a shiver ran down his spine. These thoughts scared him and he found himself shaking without realizing it. Despite these rather adult notions, he was first and for most a kid. A lost kid in the middle of a darkening forest and nowhere to go. 

Looking back at the door that stood before him, he thought about giving it a knock to see if anybody would answer. But its clearly unused nature gave him pause and he decided he'd not waste his time. Instead turning and heading back towards the small bridge. Maybe, just maybe if he kept moving forward, he'd find at least some answers to his many many questions.

**Author's Note:**

> updates will be sporadic at best with this fic. I will try not to make people wait to long though.


End file.
